Recently, vehicle technology has undergone significant changes in automotive electronics. Many assistant systems, for example, Lane-Departure-Warning, Collision-Avoidance-System, Brake-Assistants, and Traffic-Sign-Recognition, are provided to assist the driver to recognize potential hazards while driving or maneuvering a vehicle. In general, an assistant system of a vehicle requires sensors to provide the external surrounding information of the vehicle.